1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch devices and more particularly pertains to a new motion absorbing hitch for dampening forces on a towing vehicle from movement of a trailer assembly towed by the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,603 describes a shock absorbing hitch that employs a shock absorber and vertically oriented tracks and rollers to provide a floating hitch.
While this device fulfills the particular objectives and requirements it sets forth, the need remains for a motion absorbing hitch assembly that is simple yet effective, easily attaches to common existing hitches, and absorbs force in more than a vertical direction.